


Julian Bashir's Little Adventure

by Molly0554



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly0554/pseuds/Molly0554
Summary: Julian gets turned into a little kid after a transporter accident. Mayhem and happiness happens.





	Julian Bashir's Little Adventure

Julian was on his way back from a medical conference when his shuttle started to malfunction. He was only an hour from the station. He sends out a distress signal. He tries to get his shuttle working but the malfunctions just get worse.

"Dax to Bashir."

"Bashir here."

"We are ready to beam you aboard. Stand by."

They beam him aboard the Rio Grande but it wasn't what they were expecting. Julian beamed aboard but what they got was a child about one year old with Julian's uniform draped around him. He looked scared.

"Julian?"

"Lieutenant what happened?" Asked her co pilot 

"There was a transporter malfunction. Julian has been transformed into a child."

Julian starts sniffling. He gets more and more scared. Jadzia walks to him and goes to pick him up. Julian flattens himself to the wall. Jadzia stops. She moves towards the replicator and programs in a set of underwear and a new uniform small enough to fit Julian. She hands it to him. He takes it but still looks scared. Jadzia holds out her hand and Julian takes it slowly. She leads him to the back of the runabout and then goes back to the con and sets a course back to the station.

"Dax to Sisko"

"Sisko here."

"Benjamin there has been a slight transporter accident."

"Is everyone alright?"

"More or less. I will explain more when we are back at the station."

"See you when you get back. Sisko out."

Julian appears but only wearing the underware Dax had made. He was holding the uniform in his hands.

"Julian do you need a hand with your uniform.?"

Julian nods and hands Jadzia the clothing. She helps him put it on and fasten it up. She then puts little socks and shoes on his feet. He yawns. Jadzia rocks him until he is sleeping.  
Once they arrive at the station Jadzia leaves the runabout carrying Julian. She heads straight to OPS. Kira and Miles look up as soon as she walks in.

"Jadzia who is the child?" Asks Kira 

"It's Julian. There was a transporter accident."

"He looks so small. Why are you carrying him? Shouldn't he be able to walk?" Asks Miles 

"Yes but he is sleeping. I don't want to wake him."

"What are we going to do until we can change him back?" Asks Kira 

"Lieutenant you were going to explain more about this transporter accident and why are you carrying a child?" Benjamin says coming out his office. 

"Benjamin this child is Julian. The transporter turned him into a child. There was a slight variation as we were beaming him aboard the runabout. Julian is asleep. I didn't want to wake him."

"That still didn't answer my question? What are we going to do until he is an adult again?" Says Kira 

"Miles you could look after him. You and Kaiko have a young family. He would be more comfortable with you."

Julian starts wiggling and wakes up. He puts his thumb in his mouth and plays with Jadzia's hair. He looks around and starts sniffling again. Jadzia tries to set him on his feet but Julian starts crying and won't let go of Jadzia.

"Well it looks like he will be staying with you then Dax."

Jadzia just smiles. She follows Benjamin into his office.

"I don't know how to look after a young human child, well any child for that matter."

"From the looks of it you are doing ok so far. Julian do you know who we are?"

Julian looks at Sisko and nods. He still has his thumb in his mouth.

"Julian who am I?"

Julian just looks at Benjamin sucking his thumb. Benjamin leans over and pulls it out his mouth. Julian tries to put it back. He whimpers and whines.

"Julian who am I?"

"No. Comman'er Sis'o."

Julian tries to suck on his thumb but Benjamin stops him. He goes over to the replicator and comes back with a sippy cup filled with apple juice. He hands it to Julian. He pushes it towards Julian's mouth. Once Julian takes a drink he hums in happiness.

"You have to watch for simple signs."

"My quarters are too small for me to take him. Julian would you like to stay with Commander Sisko and Jake?"

Julian nods his head and holds his hands out to Benjamin. He lifts Julian and settles him on his lap. Julian plays with the combadge. Jadzia leaves to go work on his problem.

"Julian are you hungry?"

Julian just nods. Benjamin stands and puts Julian on his feet. Julian reaches up with his hands. Benjamin looks at him and sighs. He holds Julian's hand and they walk into OPS. Julian hides behind Benjamin when everyone looks over. Benjamin chuckles and picks him up.

"Your not shy are you?" Benjamin asks Julian. 

Julian buries his head in Benjamin's shoulder. Jadzia walks over and he peeks out at her. She smiles at how cute he looks.

"Report Lieutenant."

"We haven't found what caused the problem. We are continuing to look."

"Ok, me and Julian are going to get something to eat. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight boys. Have fun."

Benjamin heads for the turbo lift.

"Habitat ring."

Once Benjamin gets Julian back to his quarters he starts putting together a meal. Jake comes in moments later.

"Ake, 'Ake"

"Dad what's going on?"

"Jake this is Dr Bashir. There was a transporter accident. He hasn't spoken much until he saw you."

"Julian what's wrong?"

"Ake pway pwease?"

Jake sits down beside him and he crawls into Jake's lap. Jake looks surprised.

"He seems to be comfortable with you. He hasn't shown anything like this until now.

"How about we read a story until Dad is finished making dinner."

"Yes pwease."

Julian sits listening to Jake. Benjamin puts out plates and sets out everything.

"Dinner is served."

Jake puts Julian in a chair and the sits across from him. Julian looks at the food and pouts. Benjamin looks surprised until he remembers with Julian being so small he probably needs help cutting his food. Benjamin helps him with his food. Jake sits watching and eating his own meal. Julian eats as much as he can but starts yawning more and more. Jake puts the dishes in the recycler and the replicates some cute PJs for Julian. He hands them to him. Benjamin hugs Jake.

"Goodnight guys."

"Sweet dreams Jakeo."

Julian looks up at Benjamin with wide eyes.

"Julian do you need a hand getting changed?"

Julian nods and then yawns. Benjamin helps him get changed. He had just finished when the door chimes.

"Come in?"

"Hey guys I brought Julian something."

Jadzia sits beside Julian then hands him a ragged looking teddy bear. Julian grabs it and snuggles into it. He hums again.

"Jadzia what is that?"

"It's Julian's bear he has had it since he was a child and never goes to sleep without it."

"See you anticipated what he was needing."

"Yeah so did you I see. Cute PJs."

"Actually that was Jake."

"Well goodnight guys."

Benjamin looks around and wonders where Julian is supposed to sleep. Julian was sound asleep on the sofa. Benjamin grabs a blanket and wraps it around him. He heads through and is asleep once his head hits the pillow.  
3 hours later he is awoken to a small child standing at his doorway crying. He sits up and looks at Julian.

"Julian are you alright?"

"Nu uh."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you wanna sleep here?"

"Uh-huh."

Julian walks towards him. Benjamin stops him and looks down. Julian's bottoms were wet.

"Julian did you have an accident?"

Julian looks upset and runs before Benjamin can catch him. Julian is nowhere to be found by the time he makes it into the living area. Jake appears moments later and heads for the replicator. Benjamin watches as he replicates a pull up and a new pair of bottoms. Jake heads back to his room but Benjamin stops him.

"Jake?"

"Shh. Just follow me."

Benjamin follows and watches as Jake takes off Julian's soiled bottoms and puts on the Pull up and clean bottoms. He then hands his Dad the dirty ones. Benjamin puts them in the recycler. Julian looks up when he comes back in the room and puts his hands out for him to get a cuddle. Benjamin picks him up. He goes to his room after hugging Jake who is surprised as Julian hugs him too. Benjamin carries Julian to his room and they get settled in for the rest of the night.  
Next morning he wakes up to something warm on his chest. Julian had at some point during the night moved and slept on Benjamin's chest. He was still sound asleep. He manages to get up and off the bed without waking Julian.

"Dad how did Julian sleep?"

"Just fine. He is still sleeping."

Jake grabs some orange juice and toast from the replicator. Benjamin grabs a Racktajino. They hear a small whimper from the bedroom. Julian runs into the living area and smiles at seeing Benjamin and Jake. He puts his hands up to get picked up. Benjamin sits him in the chair beside him. Jake replicates some oatmeal and hands it to Benjamin who helps Julian to eat it.

"What are you guys gonna be doing today?"

"Don't know I decided to take the day off so Julian didn't have to be alone."

"Ok. Well I'm gonna have to get going or I will be late for school."

"Have a good day son."

Jake leaves and Benjamin gets ready for the day while also getting Julian ready. He replicates another uniform small enough to fit Julian.

"Come on one thing we do need to do is get you a check up to make sure all is ok."

Julian sticks his thumb in his mouth and sucks ok it. Benjamin goes to the replicator and gets a binky. He pulls Julian's thumb out and puts in the binky. Julian sucks on it thoughtfully. Benjamin takes Julian's hand as they head for the prominade. Julian starts lagging half way there. Benjamin picks him up and carry him the rest of the way. Once at the infirmary he puts Julian down again. Nurse Jabara comes into the main room and startles at seeing Benjamin there.

"Commander everything ok?"

"Yeah just getting Julian here a check up."

"I would get Dr Bashir to do the check up but he didn't turn up for his shift this morning."

"This is Dr Bashir."

"Wow. No one told me there had been an accident. He is so small. let's give him a check up make sure he is alright."

Benjamin lifts Julian onto a biobed and Nurse Jabera checks him over. Julian starts sooking on his binky really hard. Julian was scared and it was showing. Benjamin sits down beside him. He settles down after that. After awhile Nurse Jabera let's Julian go with a clean bill of health. 

"Come on Julian let's get you some lunch."

Once at the replomat he gets lunch for himself and Julian. Just as he sits down Garak comes over.

"Commander sorry to bother you but have you seen Dr Bashir. He was supposed to meet me for lunch."

"Garak I take it nobody told you but this little one is Julian. There was a transporter accident."

"I wasn't informed. Does he recognized any of us?"

"We think so. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I have already eaten but thank you Commander."

Garak leaves and heads to his shop. Jadzia appears moments later.

"Man am I hungry."

"Any progress Dax?"

"Not at the moment. Cheif O'Brien is still working on a solution. Hey Julian how are you doing today?"

Julian looks up at her and smiles. Benjamin keeps feeding him food from his plate. Jadzia eats her lunch then leaves them to head back to OPS. Once finished their lunch Benjamin takes Julian for a walk around the station. Julian suddenly stops and starts whimpering.

"Julian what's wrong?"

Julian looks frightened as he tries to stop wetting himself. He starts to cry. Benjamin is shocked at what just happened.

"Julian you should have said you were needing to go."

"I d_d_d_didn't." Julian whispers around his binky."

"It's ok. It was an accident. Let's get you home and cleaned up."

They arrive back at Benjamin's quarters where he takes off Julian's soild clothing and puts it in the recycler. He puts Julian in the bath and replicates another uniform and a diaper for Julian. He gets Julian ready for meeting Jake at school. While waiting outside Julian looks up at Benjamin.

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what Julian?"

"I didn't know."

"Julian it was an accident. We all have them from time to time."

Jake comes out the school room and is surprised to find his Dad and Julian waiting for him. They head to the replomat.

"I thought we could eat out tonight."

They have a quiet night. Next morning Jadzia is waiting for them in OPS.

"Benjamin we think we can reverse what happened to Julian but we have to use the stations Transporter. We need time to set it up."

"Ok. Let us know when you are ready."

Once they are ready Julian goes through the transporter and reappears as his adult self. They all cheer and Julian thanks Benjamin for helping him.


End file.
